Choosing Our Battles
by Hp.GwAddict
Summary: Harry and Ginny after the Final Battle. Ginny is in Hogwarts doing her 7th year, Harry is an Auror on his first mission. Ginny's reaction to the news and her last few moments with Harry before he leaves for Tasmania. Complete Hinny. May turn into a multiple chapter story but at the moment is a one-shot! Please Review! would love to know what you guys think!


**Summary **

**Harry and Ginny after the Final Battle. Ginny is in Hogwarts doing her 7th year, Harry is an Auror on his first mission. Ginny's reaction to the news and her last few moments with Harry before he leaves for Tasmania. Complete Hinny!**

* * *

Ginny paced back and forth across the hard wood floor of the common room. Although Fred's death was still an open wound, she found herself starting to find herself again. She was beginning to get back into the rhythm of life in Hogwarts; the Hogwarts they all knew and adored before the battle.

It was the half term, and as Harry had gone off on his first mission as an auror for the ministry, Ginny was always on edge. Hermione was there giving advice and support as always, but it wasn't the same. Ron wasn't on a mission that he could be killed on! He was working in 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes' with George, keeping an eye on him; incase he started drinking again.

Ginny sat down, tucking her knees up to her chin, in front of the fire. She giggled thinking about how worried Harry was when he 'tried' to tell her about the 2 month long mission in Tasmania. He was "more scared to tell her, than he was facing Voldemort". She still didn't like to hear that word, but as Dumbledore said to Harry so many years before "Fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself". Harry had very nervously come up to her the night before she went back to school, silently lifting her up from her seat and sitting her in his lap. "Gin…" Ginny knew what this was about. "Its about that owl you got this morning, isn't it?" He looked up from his lap, surprised she even knew about the post that morning. "How?" She cut him off saying

"Carry on!" She urged, changing the subject. Harry laughed, and took her hand in his.

"Kingsley has asked for me to go on a mission…" he trailed off. She frowned slightly, Harry who had been watching her, trying to read her expression, caught on quickly. "But Gin, Kingsley needs me and-" She stopped him by saying

"How long?"

"2 months"

"To?"

"Tasmania"

"Death Eaters?"

"No" Harry laughed; of course Ginny would think that he was in incredible danger and that he would come home on a stretcher. With his luck he probably would! He was not about to tell her that though!

"Why are you laughing at me?!" She demanded.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at how protective you can be! It's Cute!"

She pulled her hand from his, crossing her arms across her chest. Harry just pulled her into a somewhat forced hug. "If it makes you feel any better Perkins is coming too.." the statement sounded more like a question. It did make her feel better though, Perkins could keep an eye on him for her, making sure he doesn't do anything too stupid or overly harry-like.

"Ok" She turned her face into his chest.

Harry pulled her back so she was facing him, and tilted her chin up towards him. There were tears threatening to fall, but she refused to let it happen.

"I'll be fine" He reassured her. "I promise"

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Yes. Ok. But I swear Harry James Potter, if you come back here on a stretcher, which with your track record, is quite likely; I will bat-bogey hex you."

"I know" Harry smiled. There was the feisty Ginny he loved.

"When do you leave?" she mumbled into his chest.

"The morning"

"Harry!" She complained, grumpily.

"After I see you off onto the train" He added. He probably should have just said that in the first place!

"Well we still have tonight don't we?" She whispered into his ear, sneakily.

"I guess we do" Harry confirmed before picking her up bridal style, kissed her and carried her out to the orchard.

Ginny had held onto that memory from the moment he disappeared behind the train till now. Ginny closed her eyes, imagining him standing in front of her. The portrait door creaked; Ginny was too far in her own world to even hear it. The next thing she knew she was being pulled up by arms around her waist. If she hadn't seen "I must not tell lies" etched into one of the arms, she would have screamed.

"Harry" She sighed; Relief evident in her face. Harry just smiled. Something was wrong. She could feel it. "Harry? What happened? Don't you dare lie to me…" She threatened. That was enough for Harry to lift her from his arms and pull his jumper off. He cringed as he pulled if over his left arm. She grabbed his arm, as gently as she could and began to examine the large gaping hole, which started almost on his shoulder and continued down to his elbow. She growled under her breath, before taking his hand and leading him up to her dormitory. As soon as they got to her room, she sat him down on her bed.

Ginny went to her trunk, rooting around for her emergency first aid kit which she had brought; knowing that this would happen. Standing up, she grabbed a bottle of dittany and poured a good 6 drops down over the gash. She had turned around to grab a bandage, when Harry grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against him. "Your arm!" she said in alarm. The look he gave her silenced her. She turned around on his lap, so she was facing him properly. He caught her off guard by capturing her lips with his. Ginny finally relaxed. 6 week of being worried constantly. Over. "I love you" he leant his forehead against her. "As I love you" She put her hand against his chest. He flinched. "Nice distraction Harry" She scolded. He smiled weakly. "Its nothing much. Not even a bruise" Ginny nodded. "I'm sure" she replied sarcastically. She went to stand, but was pulled back down onto Harrys lap. "Harry…"

"Ginny. No"

"Just let me-" She was cut off; he kissed her again.

"Don't ruin it Gin. I'm just home. Let me relax for a second before you go all nurse Ginny on me again" She nodded, tucking her head into his neck. "I'm going to kill Perkins" Harry laughed. Ginny scowled. "Ok, relaxation time over! Stand up!" When he protested she just repeated "UP" a few times until he eventually gave in. He always did. Once he was standing she started to pull off his t-shirt; which she didn't even notice was coated in blood until now. She frowned at him; she pulled the shirt over his head. "Undressing are you, Miss Weasley?" She laughed, smacking his unharmed arm. "What would your brothers say?" He teased. Ginny was already tending to the "small bruise" on his chest. "Seriously Harry? Not even a bruise?! My Merlin! When I get to you I swear…." Harry looked down to see yet another gash on his chest.

"Those scars are nasty little buggers, aren't they?" he muttered.

"They show just how brave you are, those."

"They don't bother you?"

"Of Course not! Looks aren't everything. You've had to go through some things that no one should have to ever go through. Look at you now; an Auror, savior of the world, the chosen one and my handsome boyfriend. What could be better?"

Harry chuckled at her antics, before scooping her up and laying her down on the bed.

"How about a proper welcome then, Mister Potter?" Ginny giggled.

Hours later Harry and Ginny were lying in Ginny's bed.

"You're back early" Ginny remarked.

"There were a few problems. None of which you have to worry about"

"Harry"

"No, its fine. I'm fine. No need for any worry. Everything is fine. I promise."

Ginny knew she'd get it out of him at some stage, but decided that she had to choose her battles. He'd tell her in his own time.

She snuggled into his chest some more, his arms reaching around her holding her in a tight embrace. All of her worries and concerns faded. She had what she wanted and needed most. Harry. Her Harry.

* * *

**I know i haven't finished "Reliving the dream" but i do plan on finishing that and starting another story! so keep an eye out! **

**May turn into a multiple chapter story but at the moment is a one-shot. Let me know if you want me to continue! Thanks for reading! **

** xx**


End file.
